


Cut the Bullshit

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Mrs. Hudson, F/M, Fluff, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Mrs. Hudson is a little tired of the mutual pining of Sherlock and Molly.





	Cut the Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by the Incorrect Sherlolly Quotes tumbler post that originally was from Stranger Things. The text from that is quoted in the story.  
> I had saved it as a potential bunny in my head and Juldooz encouraged it.

Molly entered 221B, holding a large stack of folders awkwardly in her arm while attempting to balance her bag on her shoulder. Sherlock, sitting in his armchair, was in deep discussion with Mrs. Hudson when Molly entered. He immediately leaped up and grabbed the stack of paper. “Let me help with those,” he grinned at her as he took them. Molly adjusted her bag and grinned back, “Thank you that was an awkward haul,” Molly added.

 

They looked at each other for a moment too long and Sherlock broke the gaze.

 

“Yes! Well, thank you again for coming and bringing all this research. It might be a long night, have you eaten dinner? Need any tea? Biscuits” Sherlock asked in rapid succession. Molly shook her head, “I’ll put the kettle on in a bit, I got your favorite biscuits in my bag, and I have eaten dinner so ready to work when you are.” They locked eyes again, smiling.

Mrs. Hudson stood near his chair the entire time. She clasped her hands together and a small squeak escaped her. This was not lost on Sherlock and Molly. Sherlock shot Mrs. Hudson a look and Molly started looking back and forth between the two.

“My goodness, you two are adorable, aren’t you?” Mrs. Hudson half laughed, her voice raising a whole pitch at her delight.

Sherlock cocked his head to the side as he contemplated how to answer that.

Molly spoke up still looking between the other two.

“No, we’re just friends,” she giggled out, wrinkling her nose to show her unconvinced opinion on the matter.

Sherlock chuckled and reiterated her sentiment, “Yeah, we’re just friends.”

Mrs. Hudson folded her arms and took a deep breath in her nose.

“You’re young, attractive, you’ve got chemistry,” she stated.

Molly became visibly nervous and Sherlock rolled his eyes a bit too much to Mrs.Hudson’s irritation.

“I’d cut the bullshit and share the damn bed,” she said in a low, tired and stern voice.

“Wha...what?’ Molly and Sherlock said in incredulous unison.

“You said you’ll be up late, do not disturb us,” Mrs. Hudson expressed with her voice rising again.

“Because we are working on a case,” Sherlock exasperated and began waving his hands.”You know real work that friends...”

He looks at Molly for support. Molly parrots him and repeats, ”Friends” and Mrs. Hudson huffed at them.

“Really, Mrs. Hudson,” he sighed.

Molly stood stunned for a moment.

“I think I’ll put the kettle on now,” she eked out as she slipped between Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson staring each other down and toward the kitchen.

Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock closed the gap between other and in hushed voices began to argue.

“What is your goal, to make Molly a nervous wreck and run out the door?” he whispered.

“I just want you to be happy, Sherlock,” she strained out quietly.

“I am happy,” he said with irritation under his breath.

“I don’t believe you,” Mrs. Hudson hissed.

Molly was in the kitchen just trying to steady her hands and straining to hear any bits of their hushed conversation over the kettle.

“Would you like a cup, Mrs. Hudson?” Molly yelled from the kitchen.

“You are sweet! No, thank you, dearie! I am just about to leave!” she said cheerily in a complete shift in tone.

Back at Sherlock in the low irritated tone, “Do something, Sherlock or you’ll regret it. mark my words.”

Teeth gritted and voice even lower, he starts a staring contest with Mrs. Hudson. “She is a friend, nothing more, please drop the subject.”

“No luck there…” she started again but is interrupted by Molly.

“Sherlock, would you like tea now?” Molly called out.

“Yes, thank you, friend!” he called back happily.

“Just lemon, right?”  Molly asked.

“Yes, perfect, thank you again, friend!” he answered looking directly at Mrs. Hudson as he said _friend_ loudly each time.

Mrs. Hudson moved to the door and turned back, still whispering, “I am leaving now, but if she isn’t here in the morning having breakfast you make her, you’ll regret it. You aren’t getting any younger, Sherlock.”

Sherlock smirked, “Didn’t you say earlier we were young?”

Mrs. Hudson huffed and left 221b for her own flat below, taking extra care to be very loud with each step.

Sherlock flopped in his armchair in irritation. Molly came back into the sitting room, with the two mugs on a tray with his favorite biscuits.

Molly was using all her concentration to keep the tray and its contents from rattling; a task she was failing miserably.

Sherlock watched uneasily at her struggle until she got closer and he relieved her of the chore, taking the tray from her gently and placing it on the table.

They both sat in silence staring at their laps for a moment before Sherlock broke the silence.

“So the case…” he started self-consciously.

“Yes! Let’s get started on that,” Molly breathed out in relief.

Late night or early morning in 221b

Sherlock tossed and turned for a solid minute in his bed while Molly tried to settle on her side of the bed as well.

It was after 3 am now so Molly needed to get rest. She insisted at first to be on the sofa but Sherlock insisted back that his bed would be more comfortable. He argued he would sleep on the sofa but she maintained that he shouldn't be put out on his own bed. Friends could sleep in the same bed together with no issue they agreed in their weariness.

Eventually, he settled on staring at the ceiling and Molly curled up facing away from him.

He listened to her breathing, waiting to see if she was sleeping. She did the same for him.

After a very long ten minutes, he risked starting a conversation that could go a lot of different directions.

In a low voice to not startle her, he asked the question in the front of his mind.

“Molly, we are not just friends, are we?”

Molly rotated on her back and joined him at looking at the ceiling.

“No, we are not,” she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

“So what do we do that knowledge? “ he asked as he turned his head toward her.

Molly took a deep breath, steadied her nerves and turned her body toward him and finds his eyes in the dark.

“Whatever we want to do,” she said with confidence.

With those words, he spun to face her, his hand on her face as he brought his lips to hers. They lingered there, both soaking in the certainty it brought to them both.

Molly breaks the kiss before it can intensify.

“Mrs. Hudson is going to enjoy telling us she told us so,” she giggled softly.

“Shut up. Don’t ruin this moment reminding me I was wrong,” he smirked, took her into his arms and captured her lips again.


End file.
